Renaud Vescovi
'Basics' Name: Renaud Vescovi''' ' '''Age: '''83 (turned at 17) '''Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''Vampire '''Occupation:' None Height: 5’8”''' ' '''Weight: '''133 lbs. '''Appearance: '''Wavy, unruly red hair that reaches past his shoulders, and long bangs that hang in strands over his face. Narrow, emerald-green eyes. Thick eyebrows. Defined cheekbones. Pale, toned skin. Has a slender yet slightly-built figure. Bony hands and feet. '''Sexuality:' Bisexual Created by: 'dark-sheikah 'Background Current Residence: Any desolate shelter he can find—usually a cave or an abandoned building.' ' Birthplace: '''Italy '''Family: '''Mother and father, two brothers, one sister '''Associates: '''Jocasta (creator), Ophelia (mentor and companion), Valdir (enemy) '''History: Renaud was brought up as a strictly religious and faithful child. His parents were daily attendants of the church, and their whole lives were run according to God’s plan. But Renaud’s view on faith changed dramatically after a cruel disaster ended the lives of his family, and he became emotionally scarred and confused. Was this God’s plan? Had their faith been for nothing all along? So he went to an orphanage for three and a half years, until he turned sixteen. He became a lifedrinker when nineteen, after attempting suicide, and the transformation seemed to shatter what was left of his sanity. He later met an older vampire named Ophelia, whom he currently relies upon for guidance and survival. Crimes: 'Slaughter of 23 priests, 17 monks, 3 nuns, and 9 missionaries; slaughter of livestock; arson of 4 buildings; drowning of 1 male; number of sexual assaults 'Personality He knows no limits, no pain, no sympathy, no rules. He may seem calm and even compassionate at times, but these behaviors are only surface shadows from his childhood, and when the right buttons are pushed, he becomes unstable. It is difficult for one to tell if there is any remaining amount of humaneness in him that is unfeigned. He frequently hallucinates, hears voices, and talks with and even kills animals for no clear reason. He sees religion as only a bower for the foolish and cowardly to hide beneath. To him, good and evil are just illusions, and he’ll do what he pleases without fear of consequence. At times, he believes himself to be the only real and pure being on earth, the only one who realizes the “truth” about reality. Renaud will often kill any highly religious persons, mainly Christians, whenever he feels threatened by their energy. In time he may warm up to those he believes are similar to him, but trust isn’t held for long. Any people resembling members of his family are often avoided, though he himself isn’t conscious of the reason, since much of his memory has been obliterated since he became a freak vampire. Although he may seem unapproachable and cruel, he secretly has an aching desire to be with people who understand him in some way. If he feels he can trust someone, he’ll let them care for him. But bonds are always a struggle, and if the slightest thing offends him, he may abandon his companion for a time. Strengths: '''Crafty, enthusiastic, intuitive, inventive ' '''Weaknesses: '''Audacious, callous, dependent, deranged, fierce, hedonistic, obsessive, rebellious, reckless, self-righteous, spiteful, unpredictable '''Likes:' Intoxicating himself with more blood than he needs, meditating, enjoying the scenery from high structures, controlling others, intimidating others, the scent of a garden, being read to, sculpting with stone or wood''' ' '''Dislikes: '''Religious followers (especially priests), aristocrats '''Desires:' Satisfying his short-term needs, finding others like himself''' ' '''Fears:' Being abandoned by those he considers companions, losing his sense of individuality, becoming human again Habits: Touching and feeling things, talking to himself, staring off into space for long periods Beliefs: '''Nothing really exists—it’s the mind that makes the world the way it is, like a dream. Therefore, nothing truly matters. ' '''Values: '''Freedom '''Self-concept: '''He knows that he is broken and a deviant, but he prefers it that way. He doesn’t care how he appears to others as long as he can survive. '''Current Goals:' Traveling the world, finding others like himself''' ' '''Motivation: '''Survival, instilling fear in others, “opening the eyes” of others '''Quotes:' “Lost my mind? When there is no mind, there is no pain. No broken bones, no dismembered limbs, no bleeding wounds—I become invincible… So it’s not so bad, is it?” “'Priests aren’t much different from whores; both fuck with the desperate and take away their money.” 'Skills and Talents Gardening, lying, navigating, scavenging, sculpting, wilderness survival, killing 'Abilities' Accelerated healing, bird’s eye, night vision, clairsentience, dormition, heightened agility, heightened reflexes, heightened senses, hibernation, increased strength, pacifism, mind linking, hyperleap, vampirism 'Weapons and Items' Woodcarving knife, 4” blade 'Magic' None 'Stats' Strength: 4/5 Agility: 4/5 Dexterity: 3/5 Endurance: 4/5 Spirit: 1/5 Category:Eternals Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Vampires Category:Super-powered Category:Non-humans